Um, Surprise, I Guess?
by Izupie
Summary: Ochako only went to hospital because her concerned husband insisted on driving her there in the middle of the night - though she had to admit the prospect of broken ribs did scare her somewhat - but they end up getting a much bigger surprise than they bargained for ! (IzuOcha) (Fluff) (Pregnancy Reveal) (Aged-Up Characters)


Written from a request someone sent to me on tumblr! I had fun writing this, it was supposed to be a drabble originally - I was aiming for something like 500 words. And then this happened.

* * *

Um, Surprise, I Guess?

"Ah, Mrs Midoriya, I heard the good news about your x-ray results." The young nurse smiled.

"Thank you, yes, I'm so relieved they're not broken," Ochako sighed, placing a gentle hand over her left side, feeling the ridges of the bandages wrapped over her ribs through her thin hospital gown.

"The bruising will look pretty dramatic when the bandages come off, but the swelling will go down quite quickly. The painkillers will help with the pain, so be sure to take them ok? I know what you hero types are like." She huffed.

Ochako gave a tired laugh. She knew for a fact that Izuku would be checking to make sure she has them every day.

The nurse was small and slight, she almost looked too young to have qualified, and had huge, tall black bat ears on the top of her head, protruding from her similarly black hair. They twitched independently, turning to catch sounds, as she looked at the monitor Ochako was hooked up to, and wrote notes on a clipboard. After a moment or two, one of the nurse's ears swivelled ninety degrees and she looked up from her notes in alarm, then she excused herself and politely explained that she would be back soon to discuss patient discharge, and then she left. Ochako guessed there was some kind of medical emergency somewhere in the hospital. Or maybe she was hearing one of the nurses request for her help in another room. With those ears she could probably hear most of the hospital.

Ochako leaned back against the wall, sat up in her hospital bed, and sighed. She couldn't wait to finally go home, have a shower and curl up with Izuku on the sofa to watch some terrible television. She looked down at her hands and curled them into fists experimentally, then winced as her left hand throbbed; no doubt there would be some bright yellow bruises blooming across that one soon too. She at least had to be thankful that her ribs weren't broken like they'd initially feared, though it was still going to hurt like hell, but apart from her hand and some small scrapes on her cheek they'd put plasters over, she was lucky to have escaped without too much injury.

The memory of building debris and a terrible mixture of people screaming made Ochako shudder. It had been chaos, but she'd saved as many people as she could, removing the gravity from the rubble and moving it all safely away from the trapped victims. She just hadn't expected to be trapped herself. She tried not to think of the concrete slab that had slammed into her ribcage while she was trying to save a trapped dog she'd found. A lot of what happened was already a blur, but when the scene had been gotten under control and the victims had all been rescued, Ochako remembered being scolded by the other heroes at the scene, for risking her life like that for a stray dog. The adrenaline masked the pain of her injury at first too, so she'd just smiled and laughed sheepishly, feeling like a school student again. Izuku had been on a separate job at the time, so he'd only seen the media footage and the reports, but he'd had no reason to disbelieve her when she said she was fine when they were at home together that evening... until it became obvious she was not; when she started having trouble breathing without stabbing pains Izuku had rushed her to the hospital.

The chilly night breeze drifted in through the open window of her private room and she closed her eyes briefly, letting the cool air dispel the horrors of her chaotic day.

She managed a smile to herself, thinking about her panicked husband driving her to the hospital in the middle of the night. He always hated that they had to do separate hero jobs, sometimes in totally different cities depending on where they were needed, because it meant that he wasn't there to support her or save her. But he didn't realise she felt exactly the same way about him. Married hero life was tough if you weren't always a team; it included too much of watching news reports in a cold sweat.

As if on cue, Izuku pushed open the door to her room with his back, his hands holding two cups of something steamy and sweet smelling. He flashed her a reassuring smile as he made his way over to her bed, and placed the cups on the little table beside her.

"Hot chocolate for the Hero Uravity," he announced, bending down to her and placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Only my favourite!" She said enthusiastically as he sat down on a chair next to the bed.

"And it's the real stuff too - chocolate, milk, a bit of vanilla..." He went on proudly.

"Not from the vending machine?" She gasped, gripping her good hand in front of her excitedly.

"Not from the vending machine," he confirmed.

"My hero!" Ochako pumped her fist high into the air, beaming from ear to ear.

She knew how much Izuku hated hospitals - just from the amount of time he'd had to spend in them, either for himself or the times he'd accompanied All Might for his monthly check ups. For Izuku, hospitals had never held good memories, so she was so grateful for him being there and smiling for her. And providing her with real hot chocolate.

"The staff were really generous - they made these especially for us when a nurse saw me frowning and muttering at the vending machine," he confessed, "I explained that I was getting my wife a drink but that you don't like coffee or tea, and vending machine hot chocolate just wasn't going to cut it, and she took me to the staff kitchen."

Ochako laughed lightly. "Oh no, poor her, seeing the classic Izuku-muttering in front of a vending machine in a hospital corridor." She brought her hands to her mouth to stifle her growing laughter. "She probably thought you were an escaped patient."

"Hey! Actually..." Izuku blushed slightly, rubbing a hand behind his neck and looked away at the ceiling. "She recognised me as Deku, and she said the nurses in the staff kitchen would make us some proper hot chocolate in exchange for my autograph and a few selfies..."

She knew how it embarrassed him to be recognised and treated like someone famous, even though it was happening more and more now. He was so modest.

"To get two cups of it with the vanilla in there I even had to trade them my mint-in-box All Might Super Edition Figure." He added, glancing down at her while a playful smile twitched at the corners of his mouth.

The laughter burst out of her then. "Nope, you lost me at that. There's no way you'd trade that one away, even for me."

Izuku frowned slightly and leaned over to cup her cheek in his hand, tenderly and carefully running a thumb over the plaster on her skin. Her eyes widened slightly, and a light blush bloomed beneath his touch.

His expression became serious. "I would trade away my entire collection for you."

It was a little bit ridiculous really that they had been married for a few years already, but he could still make her blush and flustered like a school girl.

"Sorry for the delay Mrs Midoriya - medical emergency called me away." The cheerful voice of the bat-eared nurse chimed as she opened the door and entered the room. "Everything has been sorted out for you, there's just a few forms we'd like you to fill in on your way out of the hospital- it's all behind the reception desk."

"Great, thank you so much." Izuku replied with a smile, letting his hand fall away from her cheek gently.

"You're very welcome," the nurse said. She moved over to a wardrobe standing against the far wall and opened it up. "Your clothes are all in here when you're ready to get dressed. Just leave the gown at the end of the bed and that will be fine."

"Thank you." Ochako nodded.

"I'm just glad you're okay," the nurse began hesitantly, her ears spinning back bashfully, "you're actually one of my favourite heroes."

Ochako gave an embarrassed laugh and thanked her again.

The nurse's huge bat ears spun back around and twitched again, while she closed her eyes for a moment. "And your little one's heartbeat is still really strong."

There was a long pause.

" _Eh?!_ " Ochako managed to practically squeak, at the same time that Izuku made a choking sound. "My- Our- Little- _What_?" She stammered, wanting to say too many things at once.

The nurse cringed, and her eyes widened in panic. "Oh- Oh no. Did you not...?" Her hands flew to her mouth.

Ochako felt like she'd been floating herself for too long - was she going to be sick? She had noticed the way her hero uniform seemed to have tightened recently, and the waves of nausea she sometimes felt in the mornings, though she'd just attributed this to overwork and too much junk food. She placed a hand over her stomach, her heart still racing with surprise, and chanced a glance at Izuku, who so far hadn't said anything.

Her eyes filled up with tears at what she saw, and her throat tightened with emotion.

He was crying.

"W-We're going to have a baby," he breathed, "we're going to be parents..." The smile that lit up his face was so bright it was almost blinding, even while big fat happy tears cascaded down his cheeks.

"We're going to have a baby!" Ochako repeated, matching his expression, and letting her own tears fall.

Izuku leaped out of his chair as if to hug her, but then remembered her sore and bandaged ribs at the last minute, so he settled for gripping the sides of her face and bringing her lips to his in a kiss so passionate that she was fighting for breath when they broke apart.

"I'm so sorry!" The nurse nearly yelled in her agitation, blushing and hiding her eyes behind her hands at their intimate display of raw emotion and affection. "I didn't know that you didn't know!"

Ochako shook her head. "No, no, it's not your fault, don't worry. We'd have found out sooner or later, right?"

This seemed to calm the nurse down and she peeked at them from between her fingers. "Well, congratulations Mr and Mrs Midoriya! I'll, um, leave you to take in the news. I'll be at the reception desk with your paperwork." She finished, still flustered, and fled from the room.

She would find a way to bring some flowers in for that poor nurse tomorrow, but for now...

"You..." Ochako began, holding Izuku's hands, still smiling and crying, "...are going to be a great dad."

"And you," Izuku kissed her again gently and placed both of their hands on her stomach, "are going to be a great mom."


End file.
